Everything's Better With A Friend
by Pricat
Summary: After her DNA is altered, my friend is a platypus and becomes a secret agent and partner to Agent P who'll help her open up and come out of her shell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I came up with in the car as I was listening to the Naked Mole Rap.**

**In it, my best friend Leah is a platypus after her DNA gets altered and I adopt her but she also becomes an agent and Perry's partner but also friends with Doofy.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a perfect Summer afternoon in Danville as a dark brown furred platypus was walking the streets of Danville but she hadn't always been a platypus.

She used to be a human with long chestnut brown hair but somehow her DNA got changed and she became platypi but was trying to find a home but was missing her best nakama but sighed.

But she saw other people staring at her but then was caught in an net as it belonged to somebody with an net as it was Animal Control but she was shaking as he put her in the back of his van but she was looking out the window as they arrived at Danville Animal Shelter but was feeling woozy as the man had given her sedative so she wouldn't escape but her hazel eyes closed in sleep as she hoped her best friend would come.

* * *

Leah's hazel eyes fluttered open as she found herself in an enclosure in the animal shelter and was scared as tears were in her eyes and falling off her bill but she heard voices but gasped hearing a familiar one as a long black hired girl with glasses approached the enclosure and had a long cane in her left hand but Leah saw her smile as she pointed to her.

"This is the one I want." she told the owner of the shelter.

Leah smiled as the owner put her in the girl's arms but Leah purred being in her friend's arms but Carley she stroked her dark brown fur.

"Awwww you're cute like Perry.

You remind me of my best friend Leah.

I'm gonna call you Leah.

I'm Carley." she told her.

She was then filling in the paperwork but somebody was watching them.

It was a certain semi aquatic agent.

He wanted to talk to this new platypus but saw her owner lived on Maple Drive where his owners lived as he could visit her later

* * *

Leah was still awake later that night as she couldn't sleep but heard somebody in the house but Perry then saw her flip him over using a kickboxing move but she wondered what he wanted as the turquise furred male was impressed rubbing his arm as Leah was doing a fighting stance.

"Wow... you've got some moves.

I just wanted to talk to you.

I think you'd be perfect as an agent.

What do you say?" he said.

Leah thought about it as she needed something to do knowing her friend would be getting a job so she nodded in reply as Perry told her to meet him at the O.W.C.A building but would meet her and take her there.

The dark brown furred female was excited seeing him leave but yawned curling up in her platypus bed.

She knew she was liking being here in Danville...


	2. Beginning To Trust A Little

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Leah's starting off her agent life and Perry's helping her get adjusted but she decides to reveal who she is to her best friend.**

**I hope she likes.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for his review and they might be a couple but Doofy will show up soon as Perry's new partner is curious about him.**

**I hope you got my reply on DA.**

* * *

Leah smiled waking up as her dark brown fur was messy but smiled as it made her look cute but she saw her best friend was still asleep but heard footsteps as she felt Perry place his paw on her shoulder but she sent him off his feet but he sighed but still impressed as she smirked at this as she followed him outside to his hover car but was in awe.

"T-This is your car?" she said.

"Yes, Yes it is.

Let's go." he replied.

The car then left but Leah was loving the ride as the wind was blowing through her dark brown fur but Perry smiled at this but arrived at the O.W.C.A as they got out but she was nervous entering but in awe as Monogram and Carl were in awe seeing her but Perry saw she wasn't giving them eye contact but had a feeling she was very shy.

"This is Leah.

She was the one you guys were curious about.

She'll be a great agent." Perry told them.

Monogram nodded in reply as Leah heard she was to be Perry's partner but nervous as they needed to do tests but Leah was nervous as she was worried before tests but Perry was stunned seeing her paws were shaking.

"It's okay.

You won't fail." he assured her.

* * *

Perry was placing a cold compress on his eye as he'd gotten it from Leah as they'd been doing karate training with her but the dark brown furred female platypus was feeling bad about it as she didn't know him very well.

"Don't worry it happens.

Why don't you tell me about yourself?

Monogram told me you used to be human.

Like my owners." he told her.

She sighed as she wasn't sure.

But he was giving her the cute look like Puss.

"I-I did use to be human.

But my DNA was altered.

But my best friend is my owner." she said.

Perry was curious about this.

"How old are you?" he asked her.

"21 years old.

I like Japanese stuff.

Along with anime and manga.

I love eating ramen and candy.

I also like wolves and werewolves.

I like a lot of music including Vocaloid and Gorlillaz.

I care about my best friend a lot.

She's probably worrying about me.

I haven't told her about this.

I wanna but not about being an agent." she told him.

Perry then hugged her throwing her off guard.

Her dark brown furred cheeks turned red.

"You wanna tell me about her?

Your friend, I mean?" he said.

Leah nodded as he was telling her about Phineas and Ferb.

"Wow they're cool.

My friend and I first met on Fan Fiction a couple of years ago when I asked her if I could put her in my Shrek story and she let me but after that and talking to her, we found out we're the same and have a lot in common but we care about each other.

I hope she's okay.

She's into music." she explained.

"She sounds cool." he said.

"T-Thanks Perry.

I think we'll be good partners." she said hugging him.

He smiled at this.

"I think so too." she said.

He then hoped she was okay.

"I should go." she said.

"I'll give you a ride." he said.

She smiled getting in the car with him as it took off.

But she was curious about the purple zig-zaggy building as Perry needed to show her to Doofy but had to go foil his newst plan but took Leah home but she hugged him as she got out.

"I want to take you to meet a frenemy of mine later.

You'll like him." he said.

"Okay.

Thanks Perry." she said.

"You're welcome Leah.

Go see your friend.

She's probably missing you." he said.

Leah nodded as she went into the house.

He sighed but left to go see Doofy.


	3. Caring For Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more and I know Jordon will be pleased as Doofy's in this chapter.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and yes Leah is strong as she does kickboxing and copies karate moves plus she plays basketball and hockey.**

**I hope you like it along with Inyunaruto365. **

**O'm a little annoyed because the Glee cast didn't win the BRIT award but the Bieber did.**

**Inyunaruto365- Really?**

**Me- Yes, Yes the Bieber won it but he doesn't deserve it.**

**Leah- Would you likr s hug?**

**Anyhoo enjoy the story.**

* * *

Leah smiled as she entered the house but saw her friend asleep on the couch sniffling but sleeptalking and making the dark brown furred female make up her mind as she went into her backpack and brought out her goggles which she put on her head as she got on her hind legs approaching the couch but climbed onto the couch singing Spinning Song as she saw her friend's sky blue eyes open but was stunned seeing the dark brown furred platypus female smiling as her friend finally figured out who she truly was.

"Leah-chan!

I had a feeling it was you.

How did you become a platypus?" she asked.

"My DNA was altered somehow.

I didn't want to tell you but I know you'd like me.

Even though I'm platypus.

I also made an new friend." she told her.

She smiled as they went into the kitchen to make dinner.

They were making ramen but Leah hoped her friend would understand.

She knew that Perry was taking her to meet a friend of his.

She hoped he was nice.

* * *

Later that night Leah's eyes fluttered open as she saw Perry in the house but knew he was here to take her to meet his friend but they snuck out and got in the hover car as he started the ignition key as they took off but Leah was screaming with excitement as they arrived at the purple zig-zaggy building but got her to climb on his back as he activated his grappling hook as they entered through the window but he let her go as he saw Doofy lying on his sofa hurt but watching TV as Leah was a little nervous around Doof but he knew she'd like him.

Doof was stunned seeing Perry there but was curious about the platypus hiding behind his back but was hurt to sit up but was stunned hearing Perry wanted to tend to him as he blushed as the turquise furred male saw him looking at Leah who was hiding behind Perry's back.

"Who's your little friend Perry?" Doof asked him.

"That's Leah.

She's my new partner in training.

Very strong." he said.

Leah then came out from hiding as she felt bad for Doof knowing he didn't have a lot of friends like her and because he was hurt but understood it was part of their job but happy that they returned later at night to help tend to his injuries as Perry left her with Doof while he went to get the first-aid kit but he noticed she wasn't giving him eye contact.

"Shy huh?

It's okay.

I won't hurt ya,

So you're Perry's partner in training?

Your name is very cute.

Do you have a family?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I do.

My best friend is my owner.

She and I are one and the same.

I know you act tough like Perry.

But I know you have a good heart.

It's too bad people don't see that.

You remind me of my best friend.

She has little self-esteem like you." she said.

"Is she a platypus too?" he asked.

"No, No she's not.

She's human.

Maybe I'll let you meet her." she told him.

Doof smiled shakily.

"I'd like that." he replied.

Perry then came in with the first-aid kit but saw Doof grit his teeth in pain as he was tending to his wounds wrapping bandages around his arm and lef but putting them in casts but he was tending to his wounds but Leah smiled knowing Doofy would be okay as she was sleepy but they decided to spend the night here with Doof but both males saw her fall asleep as she was curled up in a ball but Perry thought it was cute.

"She's very special.

You're a lucky platypus Perry.

You're gonna have fun training her." he said.

"I know.

She gave me the black eye." he replied.

Doof then picked her up gently but heard her purr as she was having sweet dreams but Perry was falling asleep beside him as he smiled carrying them ro his bedroom placing them in a pet bed near his bed but climbed into bed yawning as his eyes closed in sleep...


	4. Learning About Her Owner

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Inyunaruto365 and Toon 92 like.**

* * *

Leah's eyes fluttered open as she found herself lying beside Perry in the pet bed but smelt pancakes as she got up yawning and went into the kitchen but saw a human girl with brown black hair wearing a lab coat but was helping Doof cook but she smiled seeing the female platypus as Doof had told her about Leah being Perry's partner in training but saw she wasn't showing her any eye contact but Doof understood as she sat at the table.

But her eyes were watery and sneezing a little as her allergies were kicking in making Doof worried but saw Perry enter as he knew about his partner in training's allergies were like hayfever but had her medication as she relaxed using a tissue for her bill but blushed.

"S-Sorry Perry." she said.

"Hey it's okay.

It said in your file about your allergies.

Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Hai a little." she answered.

She was drinking coffee to wake herself up but Perry was blushing seeing her as she was cute for a partner in training.

He then saw pancakes were ready as he loved pancakes as Leah giggled at him being cute but Brooke smiled knowing it was cute.

"That's Brooke.

Doofy let her live with him and she's like a daughter to him.

Along with his actual daughter Vanessa.

She's not here but she will on the weekends." Perry told her.

Leah nodded as she was trusting Perry more.

He smiled as she was eating away but humming Dare by Gorillaz.

Perry smiled as she was innocent.

But they had to go to the O.W.C.A after breakfast.

Leah nodded as she knew she had a lot of training to complete before she became a full agent but something was on her mind but hoped she could still live with Carley when she was a full agent.

Doof then saw a smile on her bill knowing they had training and knew Perry was in for it and he would probably be the one helping him.

Brooke then had to go to school but Doof saw her grab her book bag and left but noticed Leah and Perry were leaving but would see Perry later but Leah hoped he was okay.

"He'll be fine Leah." he told her.

She hen got into the hover car but he smiled as they took off for the O.W.C.A building but was curious about Leah's owner but was going to her place for lunch.

She knew Carley was going to go berserk seeing him.

"What's spo funny?" Perry asked.

"Oh nothing." she answered laughing.

* * *

It was one in the afternoon and training was over for the day as Leah was on the back of Perry's scooter as they were heading towards her and Carley's house but he smiled as it was in the same neighbourhood his owners lived in but Leah then jumped off the scooter wearing her trademark goggles on her head as Perry was in awe seeing that.

She then opened the door but Perry followed her inside hearing Glee music from the kitchen knowing Carley was making lunch but smiled evilly knowing her friend liked Perry but knew she'd be happy as they entered but Perry was amazed seeing Carley but she smiled blushing as she hugged Perry.

"Soory... Perry.

I'm kind of a fan." she smiled.

"Aww it's okay.

Doofy hugs me too.

You're Leah's owner and best friend?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I am.

I'm just happy to find her again." she said.

Leah then saw her put eyedrops in her hazel eyes as Carley knew her friends allerfies were nuts but Perry was hugging her but she whimpered but relaxed as the drops entered her eyes.

"Thanks guys I feel better." Leah told them.

"You're welcome.

We care about you." Perry said.

But he allowed Leah to tell her they were agents as long as nobody else knew but Carley was in awe but thought it was cool as Leah smiled blushing as she and Perry were holding paws.

He then heard his watch go off but sighed knowing Doofy needed him.


	5. Promise

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Intynaruto365 and Toon 92 like.**

**Perry is having feelings for hs new partner in training but unsure of them but Doofy is helping him by talking as they normally do this when not fighting.**

* * *

Doof was in his recliner as Perry was on the couch but they were drinking hot chocolate but talking as usual but noticed he seemed distracted and knew it was because of Leah but chuckled a little seeing the turquise furred male blush at that.

"M-Maybe I do have feelings for her.

But because of our job, we probably have to be professional or Monogram would be angry at us or fire us.

I can't let that happen.

Plus Leah's halfway there to being a full agent." he said.

"Perry it's okay to feel like this for her as I know Monogram would understand pkus you need Love as it's just as important as being an agent." he said.

Perry knew his frenemy was making sense for once but hoped Leah was okay but knew she and Carley were probably doing something.

"They're at the mall.

You should go there." Doof said.

Perry knew Doof had used the tracker to find Leah but he decided to leave her alone for now but wanted to make sure she was okay.

* * *

Leah was still awake as she was in her basket in the living room but had earbuds in her ears but was listening to Gorillaz but was thinking about Perry as he was very sweet to her and cared about her like Carley but knew he cared about her but was humming as she heard Perry come in but wondered what she was doing here but he told her he was feeling lonely but she understood as Carley was at the radio station right now but the turquise furred male was understanding.

"Wow she's a radio DJ.

That's cool.

Whatcha you listening to?

It sounds cool." he said.

She smiled hearing that.

"It's Gorillaz.

They're one of my favourite bands.

I couldn't sleep." she said.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked her.

"Worrying about Carley.

She's visually impaired but she always gets a taxi home.

She doesn't have many friends besides me." she told him.

He was stunned hearing this but understood as he lay beside her in the basket but it was soothing like when Carley had her in her arms or sleeping on her stomach at the weekends when she didn't have to go to work.

But Perry sensed something was on her mind.

"It's nothing Perry." she said.

"You can tell me Leah.

I am your friend." he told her.

"I'm worried about being a full agent.

Because I can't be with Carley.

She needs me.

And being an agent would ruin that." she said.

"Don't worry Leah.

We'll figure out something.

Once we cross that bridge." he assured her.

"You promise?" she said.

"I promise Leah." he told her.

"Thanks.

You're a good friend Perry." she said.

He blushed as he fell asleep.

Leah was already asleep.


	6. Helping Her Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and glad people are liking especially Inyunaruto365 but thanks for her reviews.**

**I hope she likes.**

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open the next morning but didn't find Leah there but got out of the basket but saw her in Carley's room but was in awe as there were posters of things the human girl liked like dragons and bands she liked but saw Leah sitting on the bed with her hind legs crossed but was waiting for the turquise furred male but he was stunned climbing up and joining her.

"We shouldn't wake her yet.

She's not a very good morning person and working late at night would do that to her but she's amazing.

We should take her to meet Doofy later.

We should get some breakfast." she told him leaving.

* * *

Perry smiled as he watched Leah make breakfast in the kitchen but was in awe at her cooking skills as he was helping her make oancakes but noticed she seemed relaxed compared to last night and when they first met a couple of days ago but he was curious about why she found it hard to trust others human or animal.

"I just do Perry.

A lot of kids hurt me growing up and at school along with some other stuff I don't wanna talk about.

You wouldn't understand." she told him.

"Yes, Yes I would.

Growing up I never saw my parents.

They were taken away from me by poachers when I was little but I was wandering the Outback until Monogram found me and kind of adopted me but he was the first human I could trust and he showed me other humans weren't bad like my host family.

I guess that's why I can't say no to him." he said.

Leah was in awe hearing this but told him about her past but about her brother David but the turquise furred male saw her paws shake as her anxiety was taking over and she couldn't calm down.

Perry then wrapped his arms around her humming something Brooke had made up a long time ago but saw her relax as he let go.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah.

Sorry you had to see that." she said.

"It's okay.

At least I know about it.

Maybe somebody at the O.W.C.A could help." he told her eating.

Leah nodded but was quiet while eating but she then got into the hover car as they headed to work but Perry would be training her in driving but knew that she had been learning to drive a car when she was a human but she was nervous but he knew she'd do fine as he was teaching her the basics about the scooter but smiled when she managed to drive it a little.

"It's okay.

We just need to keep on trying." he said.

She then followed him as they were going to do combat training but Leah was nervous but knew Perry would understand as they were agents and combat was part of the job but she smiled pinning Perry to the ground but got off so she didn't hurt him but he knew she cared as she helped him up but Monogram wasn't happy but Carl told him not to make up his mind yet until she became a full agent.


	7. Trouble at the Mall

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing as I know she loves this story.**

**Perry's trying to learn more about her by hanging out at the mall with Leah and her friend while Doofy's helping him by givung hi a mini walkie talkie on his ear so he can help him.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Perry show up at DEI after foiling his scheme earlier but had a feeling he wanted to talk but smiled hearing Leah wanted him to come to the mall with her and her friend but he laughed.

"What's so funny Doofy?

I'm not a guy who had a party in his pants." Perry said.

Doof blushed hearing this knowing Perry hadn't forgotten about that little mishap with the Go-Away-inator but he relaxed knowing Perry needed him.

He then put a walkie talkie on Perry's ear so he could help him if he was nervous but the semi aquatic male hoped Doof wasn't trying anything but sensed he wasn't as he was trying to help.

"You said she likes music right?

You should dress punky.

I know punks impress women.

Come on." he said.

Perry gulped as he was nervous but sighed as Doof lent him a leather jacket and fingerless black gloves but biker biits on his webbed feet but put fake tattoos on him.

"Wow you look amazing." he said.

Perry was quiet as he was looking at himself in the mirror but then grabbed a pair of goggles and placing them on his head knowing Leah wore a pair on her head when she wasn't training.

He then left as he was taking the scooter but noticed the hover car was gone and had a feeling Leah had taken it.

* * *

Leah laughed as she was driving the hover car to the mall as she was figuring it out knowing Perry was supposed to teach her how to drive but she was getting it already as Carley laughed as she was in the passenger seat but hoped her friend wouldn't get in trouble with Perry for doing this but sighed as Leah parked as they arrived at the mall.

Leah was wearing her trademark goggles on her dark brown head along with wearing an Naruto shirt and jeans with Japanese sandals which were platypus sized as she and Carley entered the mall but were hungry as they headed to the food court but Perry was nervous seeing them at the food court.

"_Perry what's wrong?_

_Now's your chance._

_Go over and impress her!"_ he heard Doof say.

Perry sighed gathering up his courage as he walked over but tripped over his webbed feet as ice cream fell on him as Justin and Peter lsughed as they'd heard about Leah but the turquise furred male saw Leah come over as she had seen what the two agents had done.

"Hey!

That wasn't cool!" she said.

Perry was nervous seeing her really angry but they were throwing nachos at her and saying many mean things but left laughing as she was trying not to cry but went to the Ladie's room to clean up but she was feeling bad about this.

She hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Later Doof saw Perry show up at DEI but he understood hearing what had happened at the mall but saw sadness in his frenemy's hazel eyes as he was worried about his partner in training but Doof had an idea as he explained it to him but he liked it as he called Leah as they hadn't gad dinner but he smiled hearing her say she'd come as Doof rubbed his hands together in glee as he was making Italian food but Perry was helping him so he wouldn't screw up like with his inators but he was glad of the help.

He then heard the doorbell ring as Vanessa answered it seeing both Leah and Carley there but she knew they were Perry's friends especially the dark brown furred one that he'd been talking about.


	8. Having Dinner With Some New Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Yes, Yes Perry is trying to impress Leah but Doofy is helping him.**

**I hope he likes.**

* * *

Leah smiled as she and Perry were watching Carley explore DEI but smiling as Doof had heard from both platypi she liked him but was stunned when she had hugged him but saw inators around but were worried.

She smiled putting on the Read my mind-inator but was reading their minds but smiled reading Perry's mind as he was thinking about her web footed buddy.

"Carley?

Dinner's nearly ready.

I think you should take the inator." Leah said.

"Okay." she said

She then took off the inator.

Vanessa saw her join them at the table but was quiet but Doof understood knowing from Perry that like Leah, she was shy but saw her relax around Doof as they were eating pasta and meatballs along with garlic bread.

Leah blushed as Doof was playing a concertina singing Belle Notte.

Perry blushed as he was feeling his heart skip a beat as he kissed the dark brown furred female but she was stunned with her hazel eyes wide but smiled making Perry relax as she kissed him but Doof smiled knowing his plan had gone off without a hitch but Carley smiled knowing her friend was happy as she bow had a boyfriend but she knew this was a good thing.

But then afterwards, there were hot fudge sundaes but Leah smiled along with Carley as they liked hot fudge sundaes but Perry was curious as he'd never had it before but Leah told him to close his eyes and open his bill.

Carley smiled seeing her friend place the spoon in her sundae and put it in his bill but put it out of his bill but a smile was on his face.

"Mmmmmm... this is good.

I've never had a sundae before along with any human food." he admitted.

Leah was stunned hearing this.

"Really?

What do you eat?

At your host family's house?" she asked.

Doof was very curious too.

"I eat platypus food at home.

Made from bugs and insect larvae." he answered.

"Cool Perry!" Carley said.

He smiled as he knew she thought it was cool.

Doof made a face.

"Perry that's gross!" he said.

Vanessa laughed at her Dad.

She knew things would be okay.

* * *

Leah's hazel eyes fluttered open as she'd had a bad dream about becoming a full agent and having to leave Carley as she was being assigned to a host family like Perry but she then got onto Carley's bed but felt relaxed sleeping as her hazel eyes were getting heavy but she was promising herself that she wouldn't leave her nakama even if Monogram tried to but she then fell asleep climbing into bed beside her friend nuzzling her but relaxed but unaware Perry was watching her through a secret web cam he'd put in the house.

He wondered what had made his partner in training unable to sleep but had a feeling that it was to do with her anxiety of being a full agent as he needed to talk to her later but hoped he was okay.

He was yawning as he decided to go to bed but he was thinking about her as he fell asleep.


	9. Keeping Faith

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Inyunaruto365 and Toon 92 likes.**

* * *

Perry smiled as he arrived at Carley and Leah's home and entered but had walked from his owner's home but entered Carley's room but saw Leah deep asleep beside Carley but he climbed onto the bed but was nuzzling her as her hazel eyes fluttered open but smiled seeing Perry there but was hungry and got up as she followed him to the kitchen but she was making coffee to wake them up as they were still half asleep but was making breakfast too but knew they had more training but he didn't tell her she'd be doing a test but knew it was to see if she was ready to be a full agent or not but she wondered why he looked nervous but he smiled drinking coffee.

"I'm fine Leah." he told her.

She had a feeling that he was nervous but didn't want to tell her because she'd be worried but couldn't let that happen as he cared about her but she was listening to the radio as Paramore was playing but she knew they were one of Carley's fave bands but Perry smiled as he knew she liked it.

They were eating pancakes as Carley walked in wearing Glee pyjamas rubbing sleep from her eyes as Leah hugged her making her smile.

"Morning Leah-chan.

You going to work?

At the O.W.C.A?" she asked.

They nodded in reply as she saw fear in Perry's hazel eyes as she wondered what was wrong but was stunned hearing her nakama was taking an important test today.

"Don't worry Perry.

She'll do well.

Have faith in her.

She is your girlfriend now." she told him.

He smiled knowing she was right but hoped she was right.

"We should go." he said.

Leah nodded as she left with Perry.

* * *

Leah had finished the exam but was doing some combat training with Perry but knew that it would take a few days for the results to come back but hoped she'd passed as she didn't want to lose him but he understood.

"It's okay.

I've a feeling you passed." he said.

She hoped he was right as she struck a fighting stance as they were training and having fun but Monogram smiled watching them but knew that Perry cared deeply about his partner i training but understood as Carl was watching.

He knew that this was a good thing.

He sighed hoping things would be okay.

* * *

Leah was exhausted as she returned home from the O.W.C.A and was lying on the couch as she was very sleepy but Carley smiled seeing her friend getting sleepy as her eyes closed in sleep but she went to make lunch for them but hoped her nakama was okay but later saw Perry return with minor injuries from foiling Doofy's inator but smiled seeing Leah asleep on the couch but went into the kitchen seeing Carley making lunch for her and Leah but hugged her.

"Hey Perry.

Leah's asleep in the living room.

She must be really tired from the exam." she said.

"Yes, Yes she is.

We did some training afterwards." he told her.

She knew Leah would pass the exam but knew she was worried about being a full agent but heard Leah whimper as the turquise furred male entered but climbed onto the couch.

He felt her forehead as she had a fever and saw red spots begin to cover her dark brown furred body as he needed to get Carley as she followed him into the living room.

"She's not well.

I think she has platypus pox.

It could be bad.

Considering she used to be human." he said.

Carley nodded in reply.

He then went to get a cool compress on Leah's head.


	10. Wanting To Make Her Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like especially Inyunaruto365 and Toon 92**

* * *

Perry was nervous as he arrived at DEI hoping Doof could help him as they were frenemies but Doof understood his worry as he heard him tell him what was wrong with Leah but got in his frenemy's hover car as he headed to Leah's place but was feeling bad seeing the dark brown furred female but placed a hand on her forehead but felt bad as he was making juice for her as he knew it helped humans when they were sick but wanted to stay but Perry was going to the O.W.C.A to ask Carl for help but Doof saw Leah cough a lot while in her friend's arms but Doof smiled as it was cute and that she'd switched her shift at work just to look after her.

He hoped Perry could find out what was wrong with her but Doof saw her friend put earbuds in her ears as she was activating Leah's I-Pod as Vocaloid was playing.

"That should help her relax.

Would you like some coffee Doofy?" she asked.

Doof nodded as he wondered why this kid was so nice to him when others especially Francis hated him and treated him mean but sensed she was like him but would talk about it in a while as they were drinking cappucinos but he liked the aura here.

"You shouldn't feel nervous Doofy we're friends.

You've got something on your mind huh?" Carley said.

"Yes, Yes I do.

How come you're so nice to me?

When others kick me down?" he asked.

"Because I know how it feels.

It happens to me a lot because I'm different.

I know you like to think you're evil and tough but I know you're not.

Which is a good thing.

You just want to know somebody cares about you.

That you're not alone.

Leah helps me fill that pain.

I can tell Perry does the same fo r you." she told him.

Doofy had twars in his eyes hugging her.

"Awwwwww nobody#s ever said that to me before." he said.

Perry returned seeing Doof hug Leah's friend but was curious.

Doof had never hugged anybody in his life besides Vanessa but smiled taking a photo.

Doof blushed seeing him there but smiled.

"I brought Leah medicine.

She has platypus pox really badly.

But I have to go to work." he said.

Doof sighed knowing what he meant.

"It's okay Doofy.

I can take care of her." Carley said.

They then left.

* * *

Oerry was in his secret base under the Flynn-Fletcher house but thinking about his partner in training as she had a bad case of pltypus pox and wanted to help but knew that making a care package helped make people feel better when they were sick but he didn't know a lot of what Leah liked but smiled as he could ask her friend but wanted her help as he knew he didn't have any missions today so smiled at this fun little mission he'd assigned himself.

He then went in the hover car but smiled landing in the backyard but opened the back door but heard Leah coughing as it was making him worried but entered the living room seeing her with a compress on her head but he smiled seeing her eyes open weakly but smiled as she saw him there but he saw she was watching Naruto but noticed Carley was gone.

"She went to work.

She'll be back in a hour." she said coughing.

He smiled as he could stay with her until her friend came back.


	11. Getting Advice From Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

**Especially Inyunaruto365 and Toon 92.**

* * *

Perry smiled watching Leah sleep as she was cute sleeping but he heard the door open as Carley was home but smiled seeing Perry there but he hugged her as he wanted to talk to her in the kitchen but she smiled as he told her about the care package but decided to go ro the mall but she assured him that Leah would be fine alone but he understood as they were taking the hover car but he was driving as Monogram would be mad if he let Carley drive it.

They then arrived at the mall but were going shopping but were getting things for the care package for Leah as they were getting her manga along with candy that she liked but Perry was amazed knowing that Carley knew a lot about her and cared about her like he did for Doof but also for Leah as he was listening to music on his I-Phone but Carley smiled as she knew Leah would love the stuff they'd gotten her but they were making a card for her.

He knew that she liked him but he would hope that Leah's results were here so he could find out if she was going to be a full agent but knew he didn't care as he then went home with Carley but he had to go to the O.W.C.A but would be back soon but she then went inside but saw Leah was still asleep as she was making her soup.

She then stroked her dark brown fur as Leah's hazel eyes opened but smiled weakly seeing her.

"Konnichiwa Leah.

I made ramen soup." she said.

Leah smiled as she was eating but saw Perry enter but smiled seeing her awake as he climbed onto the couch but was hugging her as she finished but saw her scratch but didn't want her to as it would cause scarring.

"Thanks guys." she said.

"Awww you're welcome." Perry told her.

He then saw her curling up watching TV.

They then went into the kitchen.

"I think Leah will like what we're doing.

I also brought over roses." he said.

Carley smiled at this.

* * *

Leah was stunned waking up and seeing the care package and the roses but smiled knowing her boyfriend and best friend had done this for her but then saw Carley go into the kitchen to make dinner but Leah wondered what was wrong but knew she needed to know.

"You passed.

You're going to be a full agent.

But we have to go to the O.W.C.A when you're feeling better." he told her nuzzling her.

He had to leave as he knew Phineas and Ferb would be worrying about him but would come back once they were asleep but she was looking forward to that later.

She hoped she could make Monogram understand when they went there.

* * *

Perry then went to DEI as he knew Doof could help Leah feel better about being a full agent as they would be going to Japan in a few month's time but he found Doof watching TV but he was stunned seeing Doof relaxed.

He listened as Perry was telling him but understood as he would be missing the turquise furred male when he went to Tokyo with Leah but Perry understood as he hugged him.

"Thanks my little frenemy." he said.

Perry smiled as he knew that he wouldn't forget Doofy.


	12. Trying To Deal

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope both Inyunaruto365 and Toon 92 like.**

**Perry is helping Leah with her nerves about going to Japan.**

* * *

Perry then returned to his owner's home for a while but was going to see Leah again when the boys were asleep and didn't know he was going away for a while but he was hoping that Leah was okay but knew she would be sad about leaving Carley and Danville but he knew it would take a few months and then they could return.

He sighed yawning as he lay under the tree in the backyard the boys sat under everyday but his eyes closed in sleep as he was dreaming.

Phineas smiled seeing that as it was cute.

* * *

Leah was still awake as she was listening to Vocaloid songs on her I-Pod but was worrying knowing her best nakama would be upset when she found out that she was going to Japan but she was sniffling as she heard the soft pitter patter of webbed feet as Perry was on the couch but he saw tears fall from her eyes as he was nervous but understood as she explained why she was sad but he knew that those they cared about wouldn't be mad but he then knew she was getting better but he was listening to Vocaloid with her but was liking it.

"I think you should tell Carley.

She'll understand Leah.

She is your best friend after all.

Besides she can live with Doofy." he told her.

She smiled hugging him and nuzzling him.

He blushed at this as it was relaxing them both.

They then fell asleep...

* * *

When Perry woke up the next morning, he heard Doof's voice in the kitchen as he entered seeing both Carley and Doof eating breakfast but the turquise furred male smiled as it was cute but he knew those two would be seeing a lot of each other once Leah and him went to Japan but Leah rubbed sleep from her eyes entering the kitchen but she smiled seeing her best nakama and Doof together and laughing and talking but she was planning on finding a way to tell her nakama about Japan but knew Carley would understand and be upset but would explain but sighed as she and Perry were heading to the O.W.C.A to prepare but Leah was feeling guilty but followed Perry out of the house into the garage where the hover car was but hoped things would be okay as they left.

Perry noticed she was feeling guilty but knew it wasn't her fault but they could talk about it later but hoped she'd understand as they arrived at the O.W.C.A but Carl sensed the dark brown furred female was distracted.

He then saw them go to do some combat training.

He knew they would do well in Japan as Leah knew a lot of Japanese and was tough even though she had anxiety issues and was innocent but knew Monogram had been nervous hearing Leah was now a full agent.

He knew that things would go okay.


	13. Learning To Trust

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunauto365 and Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Leah's brother David arrives in Danville and he's also a platypus as his DNA has been altered too like Leah's as their DNA had been altered by scientists in a lab but Leah escaped a long time ago but had to leave David behind but he comes to be with her but he's not happy about Perry being around her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

David sighed as he got off the bus as he was finally in Danville but had escaped from the place where people had altered his and Leah's DNA but he was noe a dark brown furred platypus male too but wearing clothes so he could walk around without people being staring at him but he had a tracker so he could find his sister but saw the signal was coming from a house on Maple Drive but knew it was where Leah was as he had to go find her.

He then found the house and entered but stunned seeing his sister asleep curled up beside a turquise furred male but he was worried as he cared about Leah as they were close as siblings but Perry was stunned seeing him but struck a fighting stance but Leah woke up but stunned seeing David pinning Perry to the ground but she hugged him as Perry was curious.

"This is my brother David.

David this is Perry my male friend..." she said.

Perry blushed hearing this as he kissed her but David was stunned seeing this.

He then went to unpack in the guest room but Leah saw a sad look on her boyfriend's face but she hugged him as it was making him feel better but he hoped David would like him.

"Don't worry Perry.

He'll come around." she said.

Perry knew that David wouldn't be happy hearing they were going to Japan in a few month's time but saw her go to make lunch but he went to help her but he was humming a Vocaloid song as he was helping her.

He then saw her sing as it was sweet but Carley had returned from shopping but had been hanging out with Vanessa as she liked her and her friends but she wondered what was wrong with Perry.

"David is here but he's mad at Perry for some reason." Leah told her.

She wondered why as Perry hadn't hurt David but she smiled hugging him as he smiled knowing she was loyal to him and Leah but he hoped that David would trust him soon as Leah would talk to him.

Perry smiled knowing Leah was very strong willed but saw her go upstairs.

He hoped things would go well.

* * *

David was drawing Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts fanart but was feeling bad as he'd yelled at Leah knowing they were very good siblings but he didn't trust Perry but knew he made Leah happy but was still thinking about what they were talking about but hoped that he could make it up to her but saw Perry enter but David sighed.

"Leah told me you guys were close as siblings.

I want to trust you.

I would never do anything to hurt your sister.

I care about her a lot." he told him.

David could tell this was true.

"I know you care about her.

Leah and I are very close since birth.

She's very innocent.

We were in a lab for many years as scientists altered our DNA by merging it with animal DNA but somehow Leah managed to escape but couldn't take me with her but promised to come back for me but I escaped and used the tracker to locate Leah.

I'm just not good at trusting those I dont know." he told him.

Perry understood as he was looking at David's art but was amazed.

"You've got some amazing talent.

I think lunch is ready." he said.

David smiled a little going downstairs...


	14. Comforting Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to the people who reviewed but to the guy that suggested a fanfic but I don't like the idea but like writing this and my other stories.**

**Leah's feeling a little bad about going to Japan with Perry but the turquise furred male will help her feel better.**

**Getting Despicable Me today gave me more ideas for many more Doof/Perry stuff.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Perry smiled seeing David eating sandwiches but knew he was worrying about Leah as he hadn't told him about him and Leah going to Japan but he hoped David would understand but Leah was being quiet as she liked being here and knew her brother and best friend would be upset if they found out.

He sighed seeing David sketching but Leah was wanting to train as they headed to the backyard where there was lots of room but he knew things would be okay when she and Perry went to Japan.

* * *

Leah was sweaty as she fell onto the grass exhausted along with Perry after training with him but saw a look of sadness on her face as he wondered what was on her mind but sensed it was about Japan.

"I-I'm feeling guilty about leaving Carley and David behind.

They're my best friend and brother.

I can't hurt them." she said sniffling.

The turquise furred male understood hugging her.

"You shouldn't Leah.

You're a great platypus and agent.

They'll understand.

If they're truly close to your kokoro." he said.

"Thanks Perry." she said kissing him.

He blushed as they went inside.

He then had an idea as he went to find them.

* * *

David was stunned hearing from Perry that his sister and Perry were going to Japan in a few months but understood that Leah was a good agent but knew she'd be fine but he looked a little sad but had a feeling he didn't want her to leave him alone but he knew that he would be living with Doofy but he knew that Carley would be upset as Leah was her nakama but Perry knew that but was letting Leah tell her knowing his telling her would upset her.

He hoped things would be okay as he was making Japanese herbal tea to calm himself down as he was feeling a little down about telling David but he felt the dark brown furred male hug him but his hazel eyes widened as he hadn't been hugged in a while but knew Doofy would understand as he would see him later but hoped they weren't mad at him.

"It's not your fault Perry.

I bet Leah's a great agent." he said.

Perry smiled shaking as he was feeling better.

"Thanks David.

There's somebody I need to go see." he said leaving.

David then decided to do some more sketching...


	15. Never Abandoning Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but sorry for not updating in a while.**

**I hope Inyunaruto365 and Toon 92 like.**

* * *

Perry saw tear streaks on Leah's dark brown furred cheeks as he was worried for her but David had been talking to his sister but the turquise furred male decided to leave her to sleep as he went to David's room but the dark brown furred male was sketching but wondered what was wrong with him.

"Leah's upset about something.

I just want to help her." he told him.

"She told Carley about Tokyo.

She was depressed.

Their bond is deep and very strong.

But you should ask Leah.

When she wakes up." he told him.

He agreed with David as he needed to know so he could help her feel better but he decided to check up on Carley but found her not there making him worried as he had to find her and bring her back before Leah woke up or found out as they were best friends.

He then used the tracker to find Carley at DEI but was asleep listening to her I-Pod but he hugged Doof as he hadn't seen him in a while but he understood as the turquise furred male told him what had been going on.

"She's not the only one who'll miss you, you know." he said.

Perry knew that he was talking about him.

"I know Doofy.

But we'll come back.

We need to wake Carley up.

I have to get her back to her and Leah's house.

Leah's probably worried about her." Perry told him.

But Doof didn't want to do that.

"She looks peaceful.

She was upset when she came here." Doof said.

Perry felt bad as he decided to return later.

He needed to talk to Leah.

* * *

Leah's hazel eyes fluttered open finding Perry beside her as she saw a look of worry in his hazel eyes as she knew about what had happened after telling her best nakama the news about their important mission in Tokyo.

"She's still mad at me, right?

I didn't mean to upset her.

We may look different.

But we're one and the same inside.

I hope she's okay.

She's the only one who gets me.

Besides you and David.

She understands." she told him.

Perry understood what she was saying.

"She'll understand Leah.

Right now she's with Doofy.

I bet they're talking right now." he said.

Leah then kissed him on the bill.

"Thanks Perry." she told him.

Perry smiled at that.

"You're welcome Leah.

I'd do anything to help you." he replied.

* * *

Doof smiled listening to Leah's friend tell him about their friendship but understood why she was upset about Leah and Perry going to Tokyo but knew he was feeling the same right now but he hugged her as she was wiping away his tears.

"I am happy for her being an agent.

But I don't want her to forget me.

While in Tokyo." she said.

Leah had overheard her say that as she was climbing up the side of DEI using the grappling hook but knew Perry would be proud of her agent skills as she snuck in through the window but saw Carley and Doof stare at her.

"I'm never going to forget you while in Tokyo.

You're my best friend.

I could never do that to you." she told her.

Carley hugged her as tears leaked from their eyes.

"Come on.

Let's go home." Leah said as they left.

Doof knew they'd be okay.


	16. Meeting Rika

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Perry finds out he has an estranged sister but was hurt by her owners but it'll make him feel bad about him and Leah going to Japan.**

**I hope Inyunaruto365 and everybody else that reviewed likes.**

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed.**

* * *

Perry was curled up in a ball sniffling as he felt that leaving for Japan would hurt him and Doofy as they were good friends.

Leah then saw somebody lying on the couch but it was a female platypyus but wore a locket around her neck but opened it as she saw a picture of two platypi and the male one looked like Perry.

She had wounds and bruises all over her but had a feeling her owners were mean but saw a long cane beside the couch but had a feeling it belonged to the female platypus.

But she saw Perry gasp walking into the living room seeing her.

"Rika?

But I thought... she was captured." he said.

Leah then saw Rika's hazel eyes open.

"P-Perry?

It's you!

I knew I would find you..." she said softly.

He had his arms wrapped around her in a protective hug.

Leah smiled as this was cute.

"This is my sister Rika.

I haven't seen her in a while." he told her.

"Who's that Perry?" Rika asked.

"That's Leah.

She's my partner.

Also my girlfriend.

But I'm happy you're here." he answered.

He was looking at the wounds over her body knowing the humans that had adopted her had been mean to her making his turquise furred body shake in rage as he was growling a little making the dark brown furred female a little scared along with Rika.

He was cursing in Platypus so Rika couldn't hear him.

"He's really mad Leah.

He only growls like that when really mad.

I hope he's okay.

You seem nice." she told her..

Leah smiled hearing this.

She was worried about Perry.

* * *

Doof was stunned finding a certain turquise furred male on his couch curled up in a ball crying but he approached carefully but sat on the couch beside his frenemy as he was stroking his back gently.

"What should I do?

I know the mission in Japan is important.

But Rika needs me!" he said.

Doof listened to him as he wxplained.

"It'll be okay Perry.

You'll figure out what to do." he said.

Perry was in awe hearing him as he fell asleep.

Leah smiled entering but found Perry deep asleep.

She knew he wanted to restart the sibling bond he and Rika had but knew going to Japan would ruin it but she had an idea that could ork but would tell Perry.

She would do anything to make him smile again.

Doof saw her yawn falling asleep by Perry's side.

He hoped things would be okay...


	17. Seeking Answers

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**The review from the critic prompted me to come up with some twists.**

**One of them is to do with why Leah's DNA had been altered.**

**But I hope people like.**

* * *

But Monogram had known that Dr Kiro was in Japan as he was the one that had altered Leah's DNA for unknown purposes but had removed all memory of the time he'd been doing it to her but David still remembered but knew he was keeping quiet about it.

They needed to tell Perry the truth about this.

* * *

Perry heard his spy watch go off as it woke him from his nap but understood seeing it was about the mission he and Leah were supposed to be going on but he saw Rika with Leah as she seemed happy.

He then snuck out of the house.

He activated the hover car and left.

He knew he and Monogram had a lot to discuss.

* * *

"What're you talking about Francis?

Why would Dr Kiro do this?" Perry demanded.

Monogram had told him the backstory about Dr Kiro.

"We don't know Agent P.

We sense the answers are in Japan." he answered.

Perry then was thinking as he left.

Leah was important to him just as much as Rika.

He needed to talk to David.

Francis had told him that David remembered.

He hoped he could help.

* * *

David was sketching in his room but saw Perry enter.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Perry then told him everything.

David looked scared.

"That place was scary Perry.

That creep wanted to change us.

To see if humans would be better.

With animal DNA.

That's all I know.

I'm sorry Perry.

But I want to help." he said.

"It's okay.

You already did.

By telling me a little.

Now Leah and I can find out." he said.

David smiled shakily.

"Y-You're welcome." he answered.

Perry felt bad leaving him.

He hadn't meant to upset him.

He needed to tell Leah.

* * *

He found Leah curled up asleep on the couch.

His heart was melting as it was also skipping a beat watching her sleep but heard her whimper in sleep as he had a feeling she had a bad dream which was about being in Dr Kiro's lab.

Her hazel eyes opened as she looked truly scared.

"Awww it's okay Leah.

It was a bad dream.

We need to talk." he said.

She listened as he was telling her.

But she knew he would help her.

"Thanks Perry." she said kissing him.

He smiled blushing.

He knew that he liked her.

She reminded him of himself when he was younger.

They had a lot in common.

Plus she was a lot of fun.

He yawned as Leah was tired.

She'd been training all day.

They then curled up together.

Perry hoped things would be okay...


	18. Leaving For Japan

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating this in a long while as I was busy.**

**Leah and Perry are going to Japan to get some answers from Dr Kiro, about why he turned Leah and David into platypi/**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open the next morning but his stomach felt heavy along with being hungry as it was the day he and Leah were going to Japan, to find Dr Kiro, so they could get some answers.

He heard Rika asleep on the couch, but stroked her head after kissing it, as a sign he would always be there even if he was on a mission right now.

"Perry, you okay?" he heard somebody ask.

He turned around, seeing Leah there with a backpack on her back, but she was wearing an Naruto shirt, with shorts and her trademark goggles on her dark brown red furred head.

"I-I'm fine, Leah.

Just thinking about things.

But Rika will be waiting for me until I come back." he told her.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, which she normally did when he was stressed but it made him feel better.

"Thanks, Leah.

I feel better." he said.

He knew she'd said goodbye to her brother David, but hadn't said goodbye to her best nakama, but he understood seeing her pull something out of her backpack, it was a friendship bracelet, she'd gotten for her nakama but hadn't given it to her yet.

"Excuse me Perry, there's something I need to do." she said.

"It's okay, Leah we don't have to go until this afternoon." he said.

She then went upstairs, to her and Carley's room, but found her best nakama and owner still asleep after a long night at the radio station but she then wrapped the bracelet around her right wrist, snapping it into place.

A smile crossed her bill, leaving to get breakfast.

* * *

Layrt that morning, both Leah and Perry were at D.E.I as they wanted to hang out with Doof before leaving but Doof was sniffling, but Perry understood as this would be hard for him too, but he wouldn't forget him while in Japan.

"Y-You promise, Perry?" he said.

Perry turned on his translator earpuiece, after placong it in his ear.

"I won't, Doofy.

You're my best frenemy.

Leah will be the same with Carley.

But maybe you two can hang out until we get back." he replied.

Doof nodded, hugging him as he would miss him, but he would come up with great things for him to foil when he and Leah came back, but the three of them were sitting at a table in the living room, eating cheese along with drinking tea and talking.

Leah had never had any of Doof's home made cheese before, but Perry knew shwe'd fall in love with it, like he had.

"Listen to your partner, Leah.

He ate an entire cheese wheel of the stuff." Doof said.

Leah smiled, laugghing imagining her partner and boy friend bloated, after eating cheese but Perry went red remembering that, but chuckled evilly.

Leah then put some of Doof's cheese in her bill and closed it, but she loved it.

Doof was nervous, seeing her eat more, but Perry removed the platter before she ate the rntire thing.

"Thanks, Perry." he said.

Perry blushed, hugging Doof's leg.

"You're welcome, Doofy.

You know I like hanging out with you." he told him.

But he saw they needed to go or they'd miss their flight, but Doof hugged him.

"Two months will pass by, Doofy." he said gently.

He nodded seeing them leave.

* * *

Lrsh was feeling amxious as she'd never left Danville before, but remembered when she and Carley had left Calvert County, her hometown, but she knew she wasn't alone this time, but Perry saw her dark brown red paws shaking, meaning her anxiety was taking over.

"It'll be okay, Leah.

I've got your back.

I won't let you go." he assured her.

But he gasped seeing David and the others there, as he had a feeling they wanted to see them off but Leah then ran into Carley's arms.

"I know you're gonna kick some butt, Leah-chan.

But I'll miss you." she said.

The dark brown red furred female then hugged her.

"It'll only be two months, and then I'll be back.

I'm always in your kokoro for when you need me." she told her.

The dark red haired female nodded, seeing David hug Leah as he would miss her too, but she would e-mail them everyday.

She and Perry then left, to go through Customs but they knew they'd come back.


	19. Getting Answers

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing, as I know she loves this.**

**Leah and Perry are in Japan, getting answers from Dr Kiro but they didn't count on Platyborg and Alter Doof coming into the plan.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Leah laughed as she and Perry were activating their parachutes as they were preparing to jump from the plane, as it was near Japan, but Perry smiled knowing his partner and girlfriend lived for moments like this, as the door opened.

Perry was pumped, feeling the wind blowing through his turquise fur.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Hai, Perry.

Last one there buys the ramen." Leah answered.

She jumped first, laughing.

"You're on!" he said jumping after her.

They both free falled, going through the skies at break neck speed, but Leah activated her parachute, landing on her webbed feet in Tokyo but smiled seeing Perry joining her.

"Looks like I'm buying ramen later." he told her.

She laughed, as she followed him through the city, but were going to their hotel which the O.W.C.A ran for the agents that visited Tokyo but Perry noticed that Leah was quiet, but understood as they were here for business, not pleasure.

_I don't blame her for being nervous about this mission, as we're asking Dr Kiro why he altered her D.N.A along with others, but I'll help her._

_I hope Doofy's doing okay, back home._

_I should e-mail him once we get to the hotel._

But somebody was watching him.

It was Perry's 2nd Dimension self, Platyborg but Alter Doof his master wanted to try and take over but he had to deal with Perry first, but seeing Leah gave him an idea.

"I should use her to get to Perry." he said smiling.

* * *

Back in Danville, Doof was busy working on something for Leah and Perry to foil when they came back from Japan, but he then heard an new e-mail came into his inbox but smiled, seeing it was from Perry.

He was happy hearing from his little frenemies but was missing them but knew they'd return in two month's time but he sent a reply, but heard that Dance Baby was coming on which always made him happy.

He then heard the door open, seeing a certain dark red haired female enter as she always hung out with him, but was living with him for a while until Leah came back.

"Hey, Doofy.

Did Perry send you anything?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes he did.

He seems really busy." he replied.

She smiled, as she liked the inators he made along with Phineas and Ferb's inventions, but he was feeling a little sad, that his frenemies weren't here.

"It's okay, Doofy.

They'll come back.

They're brave and smart." she told him.

Doof smiled, knowing she was right, but they were dancing to Dance, Baby.

* * *

Perry cracked his knuckles along with Leah as they'd ridden motorcycles to the bad side of Tokyo, where biker gangs hung out, as they approached Dr Kiro's lair which looked like a bath house

"You ready to kick some butt, Leah?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I am." she replied as they entered.

So far, nothing had happened along with any traps, but both platypi had kept their guard up along with their focus, but ducked as something nearly hit them.

Leah looked up, seeing it had been a shuriken blade, as ninjas surrounded them.

They were Dr Kiro's guards.

"Ready?" Leah asked.

"Born ready." Perry replied, jumping into the fray with her.

They were using their skills, and Leah was using taekwondo to take care of the guards, but saw Dr Kiro enter wearing his trademark labcoat like Doof, but was like a Japanese version.

"Ah Leah and Perry the Platypus, I've been expecting you." he said.

"We aren't here to play games, tell me!

Tell me why you altered my DNA and other people's too." Leah demanded.

Perry was a little scared at how angry she was, but knew this was personal as she couldn't allow anybody to hurt her or her family and friends.

"It was to see if humans could live longer, with animal D.N.A, as animals age differently from humans, but it changed them into animals and there's one little thing, they can't change back into humans." he told her.

Leah then sucker punched him, sending him flying, but the major of the Japanese O.W.C.A arrestwed him, but would tell Monogram about what had happened.

Perry saw that Leah was upset, after hearing what Kiro had said, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"Let's go get some ramen, okay?" he said gently.

She nodded, going with him, but Platyborg smiled evilly.

He now had something Alter Doof could use.

* * *

Leah was at a ramen bar with Perry but drinking some sake, but was feeling a little better about what had happened, as her partner and boyfriend had told her he didn't care if she was human or not.

But they then saw a semi robotic platypus approach them, making Perry mad knowing it was Platyborg.

"Whatcha you doing here, Platyborg?

I'm gonna make sure you and Alter Doofus don't ruin things." he told him.

But he then saw Platyborg grab Leah, and flew off using his wings, making Perry worried, as he had to get his partner back.


	20. Rescuing His Partner

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and glad Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Perry's mad as Platyborg kidnapped Leah and took her to the 3nd Dimension but he'll rescue her with a little help.**

* * *

Perry was nervous, wondering where Platyborg had taken his partner and girlfriend but he smiled having an idea getting out a toolbox from under his hat, as he had an idea to build a Platyborg tracker so he could find out where Platyborg wrnt.

Ever since building the Dynamic-inator to bring Phineas and Ferb back to their normal, creative selves, he liked inventing things and was curious seeing the boys or Doof invent projects or inators, but Phineas was impressed he could do it, after discovering he was an agent.

He knew that building the tracker would be a snap, but it looked like a snail but needed some more help, activating something which was a mini transporter which was voice activated.

He then turned on his translator, so he could tell it where to transport it.

"Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated." he sang.

He then vanished in a flash.

* * *

Meanwhile in D.E.I, Doof was playing a game on his daughter's I-Phone but missed Perry, but heard a familiar chatter, turning around seeing his little frenemy, but wondered what was going on.

"Did you ditch Leah, Perry?" he asked him.

Perry turned on his translator.

"No, No I didn't ditch her.

What in Danville would make you think that?

Anyway, we got answers from Dr Kiro.

But while in the ramen bar, Platyborg shows up, and captured her.

Now I'm worried for her.

You know what your alter self's capable of along with Platyborg!" he said.

Doof then placed a hand on his turquise furred shoulder.

"Woah, Perry relax.

I know where she is.

Remember the time we were in the 2nd Dimension?

I can use my Otherdimension-inator to get us there." he said.

Perry knew that he couldn't rescue Leah alone, but Doof was stunned hearing him ask.

"Of course I'll help, Perry.

It's what frenemies are for." Doof told him.

Perry smiled, knowing Doof wouldn't let him down, but saw a familar dark red haired female hug him.

"Is Leah in danger, Perry?" she asked.

"Probably.

You wanna help her, don't you?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I do.

She's my best friend, Perry.

I'd be sad if anything happened to her.

Like you with Doofy." she said.

"Okay." he replied hugging her.

* * *

Alter Doof cackled, seeing Platyborg locking Leah in a cage knowing Perry would come to rescue her and then he'd have his revenge, but Leah saw him push Platyborg onto the floor, seeing tears in his eyes.

_Why does he help him, if he treats him so meanly?_

_Maybe all he needs is a friend._

She knew Perry would come to help her, and then they'd take care of Alter Doof but not hurt Platyborg, as she had a feeling he was good but was afraid to stand up to Alter Doof.

"Guard her Platyborg.

If she escapes, you starve for a week!" he yelled.

Platyborg sighed, saluting.

But he slumped onto the floor beside the cage, with his head in his paws.

"You don't have to listen to him, you know." he heard Leah say.

"Yeah, right.

Alter Doof's the only home I have left.

My owners don't want mr anymore.

Without Alter Doofus, I'd be on the streets.

Perry's a good guy.

He helped me straighten myself out.

He's gonna kill me this trime." he said.

"No, No he won't, Platyborg.

He's very understanding.

I'll tell him." she said.

Platyborg smiled, knowing she wasn't lying.

But he heard sounds of fighting, gulping as he knew that Perry was here and hid under the couch, but Leah smiled seeing Perry karate kick the door open but he ran to the cage.

"Did Platyborg hurt you?

If he did, I'll clean his clock!" he said growling.

"No, No he didn't Perry.

I'll tell you later.

Who's fighting Alter Doof?" she answered.

"A few good friends." Perry replied.

She then realised who he merant, running out of the room, but gasped seeing both Carley and Doof fighting Alter Doof, making her worried.

"No more Mr Nice Guy!" Alter Doof yelled, holding a blaster.

It was his Change-inator, that turned people into other things.

Perry was scared, as it was pointed at Doof, but knocked him out of the way but saw it hit Carley.

But he smiled, seeing what setting Alter Doof had set it to.

"You okay, Carley?" Leah asked her nakama.

"I-I'm fine, Leah." she told her.

Perry then saw the resistance show up.

"Let's go now, guys.

They can handle Alter Doofus." he said.

Doof agreed, activating the Otherdimension-inator, as the portal led to D.E.I but they saw Leah looking at the couch, but Platyborg was relieved she was okay, seeing her leave with her friends.

* * *

Later that night, Leah couldn't sdleep as she kept thinking about that gun Alter Doof had zapped her best nakama with, even though Doof assured her it was nothing serious, climbing onto Carley's bed but saw she had a beaver like tail like hers.

_i think I know what it did to her, but I'll not tell her yet._

_But it'll be cool._

_I hope Perry's okay._

She then saw her turquise furred boyfriend show up but wrapped the blankets around her best friend, so he wouldn't see and freak out, but saw he looked sad.

"My family might be moving.

I heard Phineas tell me." he said.

Leah was scared, as she loved him, and him not being here would make her sad.

She then hugged him.

"Maybe they won't.

That way, you can stay here, with me." she said softly.

They then went downstairs to the living room, where her basket was, as they climbed into it snuggling beside each other.

"It's been a crazy day, huh?" Leah said.

Perry nodded in reply, but stunned hearing her tell him about Platyborg but felt bad for nearly beating him up.

He had a choice to make, if his family were to move as he cared about his friends and Leah, knowing they'd be sad if he left.

But he could worry about it later, yawning.

Leah laughed, hearing that as they fell asleep...


	21. Scared

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Perry's stressed about whether or not his family's moving or not but Leah and his other friends will help him.**

* * *

Perry woke up later the next morning, after having some sad dreams about what could happen if his family moved away, but felt his paws shake but heard Leah enter the living room but saw her smile which was melting his heart as he gor up stretching.

"You look tired, Perry.

You didn't sleep very well, huh?" she said.

"No, No I didn't, Leah.

I had sad dreams." he answered looking away.

"What kind of sad dreams, Perry?" she asked him.

"A-About what would happen if my family moves, because I don't want to lose my friends who I care about.

I also don't want to lose you.

You're the best thing in my life, besides Doofy." he said.

She smiled, hugging him as she knew he had a lot of srress on his shoulders but she and the others would help him with it.#

She then went to make them breakfast.

He knew he could count on her to help him.

He knew that Leah's best friend was probably still asleep, after working at the radio station but knew she'd help him out.

"Perry, breakfast's ready." he heard Leah say.

* * *

Doof smiled, seeing Leah show up at his place, but saw a determined look in her hazel eyes, but his body shook after hearing that Perry might be moving with his family, but Leah would hope that her partner and boyfriend wasn't leaving, as that would hurt them both.

"Maybe he won't leave, Leah.

Did you talk to Phineas and Ferb about it?" he asked her.

The chestnut brown furred platypus female nodded in agreement.

"No, No I didn't, Doofy.

Maybe I should.

They could help me too." she said.

Doof then hugged her, seeing she was getting anxious, knowing that happened sometimes on missions but Perry had shown him what to do if it happened, as he bent down to her level, stroking her fur.

She then hugged him, making him relieved knowing she was okay.

"Feeling better, Leah?" he asked her.

"Yes, Yes I am." she said leaving.

She then decided to go to Phineas and Ferb's.

* * *

Perry was at Phineas and Ferb's helping them with a project, and wielding an arc welder as Phineas had seen what Perry had built with help from Doof, so let him help with projects but saw Leah show up.

"Hey, Leah.

You okay?" Phineas asked her.

He then realised they were dome with the project, but all four of them were sitting under the tree in their backyard but Phineas noticed that Leah looked a little sad about something, as Perry was tired from foiling Doof and helping the boys with their invention, but he fell asleep.

"Are you guys gonna move?" she asked Phineas.

The red head knew this would upset her.

"Maybe, Leah.

We have to see if our Dad gets his new job.

You're worried about Perry moving, right?" he said.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I am, Phineas.

I love him so much.

Doofy cares about him too." she said softly.

"I know, Leah.

He loves you too.

He always tells me about his day." he replied.

She smiled as she was watching her partner and boyfriend sleeping, but she knew he was scared about moving which was odd, knowing he wasn't scared of anything.

_i hope he doesn't move, as it would make Doofy and I blue on the inside, but I've never seen him scared before as he's always brave, jumping into the fray on missions._

_Maybe he and Phineas should talk._

A smile crossed her bill, lying beside her partner and boyfriend.

She knew things would be okay.


	22. Building A WellnessInator

**A/N**

**Here's even more Perryness!**

**Perry's not feeling himself but Leah is helping him along with Phineas.**

* * *

Most of that afternoon, Phineas noticed that Perry was acting strange and not joining in or talking to him, but had a feeling he was mad just in case they were moving but he knew that Leah could help him talk to Perry, as she was on a swing but he sighed going over to her, as she wondered what was wrong.

"Perry's not himself and I wondered if you knew.

Since you spend most of your time with him." he said.

The chestnut brown furred platypus female knew her partner and boyfriend was upset about the fact they could be moving, but she knew that he never stayed this mad at anybody, not even Doofy.

"Let me try, Phineas.

We always are open with each other." she told him.

Phineas understood, seeing her get down on all fours, crawling over to Perry, but felt something wasn't right, hearing him talk feverishly.

She placed a paw on his forehead, but it shook feeling it was hot.

_He's really sick, but I don't know if he caught something or just stressed, but I should tell Doofy._

She then heard him whimper, as his hazel eyes opened but smiled weakly, seeing her there, feeling woozy and not like himself.

"You're not feeling too good, huh Perry?

But is it because you're stressed?" she asked him.

Perry shook his head.

"I've been feeling unwell dince we came back from Japan.

I just didn't want to tell, as I've too much going on, and I can't let being sick slow me down, plus I'm trying to figure out how I can stay here if my family does move." he said coughing.

"I know you've got a lot on your plate, Perry.

But that's no excuse for not taking care of yourself.

How about we go see Doofy?

He can help." she said.

He nodded in reply, as she got the hovercar, getting in.

Perry got onto his webbed feet slowly, but clusmily, but she caught him, helping him into the car as she saw him buckle in.

She then started the car as they left the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

* * *

Meanwhile in D.E.I, Doof was building something, but heard the doorbell as it was his evil jingle, but got the door seeing Leah enter carrying Perry but he looked worried, seeing the turquise furred male out of it.

"What's wtong with him, Leah?" he asked her.

"I don't know, Doofy.

He said he's been feeling like this, since we came back from Japan." she told him.

Seeing Perry all ill and unlike himself gave Doof an idea on what kind of inator to build, one that could anaylze human and animal bodies for illnesses and explain what was wrong.

"I'm gonna build a Wellness-inator." he told her.

"What does it do, Doofy?

It's not for evil, right?" she asked him.

"No, No it's not Leah.

It scans human and animal bodies for illnesses and explain what's wrong." he yold her.

The chestnut brown furred platypus female smiled, knowing that Doof was inspired by Perry being sick to build something truly great.

"How long does it take to build this?" she asked him.

"It'll take a whole night." Doof told her.

She smiled, but knew it would take an night but took Perry back to Phineas and Ferb's house but would let him rest, but wouldn't tell Phineas he was sick.

Perry smiled weakly, as she carried him into the living room, using the strength in her body from playing sports at Special Olympics all those years, but placed him in his basket.

"T-Thanks, Leah..." he said weakly.

She then placed a cold towel on his head, to cool the fever down a little.

"Don't speak, Perry.

Besides Doofy's building something that can help find out what's wrong." she said.

He nodded in reply, sneezing as his eyes closed in sleep.

She then climbed in beside him, knowing she wouldn't be able to rest until she found out what was wrong with her partner and boyfriend, snuggling beside him.

Her eyes closed in sleep, listening to music.

* * *

Later that morning, Leah was awoken by her spy watch beeping, rubbing sleep from her eyes as it was Doofy but he'd finished the Wellness-inator, as she picked her partner and boyfriend up, as he was still wrapped in blankets, activating her jetpack but hoped the Wellness-inator would help find out what's wrong with him.

She then landed on Doof's rooftop, but entered by swinging in through the window dramatically, like her and Perry did on missions but was careful not to hurt Perry, as Doof sighed but took Perry from her paws gently.

He then attached his frenemy to the Wellness-inator, but Leah saw him frown, seeing the results.

"Is it bad, what hwe has?" she asked him.

"He has Osaka Flu.

I need to read up about it.

But he should rest, and drink fluids." he told her.

"Thanks, Doofy.

I'll help him out." she told him leaving with Perry.

He hoped Perry would get better...


End file.
